In order to function properly, a contact lens must be placed right side in (as opposed to inside out) on the eye. It can be difficult to determine if a contact lens is properly oriented prior to placement on the eye. The problem is exacerbated by the use of soft contact lenses due to their thin thickness and pliability. Even experienced contact lens users and medical practitioners sometimes find it difficult to determine the correct orientation of the contact lens.
There is a need to provide an aid so people, including users and medical practitioners, can easily determine the correct orientation of a contact lens prior to placing the lens on the eye of the user.